


if my body had a say

by julesyslushlife (kairos_system)



Category: Pixelberry, PlayChoices, Rules of Engagement (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Forbidden Romance, Post-Book 2, Rules of Engagement: Book 2, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairos_system/pseuds/julesyslushlife
Summary: Jess convinces Mira to have some fun after Aunt Mallory tries to knock her out of the competition for the inheritance.





	if my body had a say

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, you can only read this scene if you pay me 30 diamonds. (I kid.)

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Mira argued, not very effectively, as Jess kissed and sucked on her neck.

“Why not?” Jess asked, looking up at her co-worker and sort-of boss with a smirk on her face. “We’re two hot, consenting adult women. We can do whatever we want. As long as we don’t get caught.”

“ _ Because _ ,” Mira insisted, grabbing the younger woman’s hands, “Blake,  _ your  _ boss and  _ my  _ assistant chef, just got fired for sleeping with you at the Captain’s Ball. And  _ I  _ will be the boss now.”

“Yeah, and he was fired because he took his very drunk, much younger female employee to his bed and the  _ other  _ employees had seen him and me talking and worried that there were problems with the relationship. As long as I’m consenting and we don’t make it obvious… We’ll be fine,” She grabbed Mira’s hair, tugging on it. “Besides, I know you liked the kiss we had after the race.”

“Fine. I did,” Mira acquiesced. “But you can’t be distracting me right now. I want to show you a good time, and then you can do whatever you want to me.”

“Promise?” Jess asked with a cheeky smile, causing Mira to look down fondly at her.

“Promise, as long as you’re not too tired.”

“Me? Too—” Jess’s words were cut off as Mira firmly grabbed her around the waist and pushed her away from the wall and onto the bed. 

“Wow, when you decide you want something, you go after it,” Jess laughed up at Mira from the bed, her brown hair pooling around her. 

“Are you really surprised?” Mira asked, as she reached around to undo the clasp of Jess’s bra. “I mean, I know it might be unexpected after pretty boy, but a confident woman like me…”

“Oh my god Mira, Carter is not a pretty boy,” Jess laughed, but her smile revealed that she very much thought Mira’s statement had a grain of truth to it.

“Maybe I should use my mouth for more productive things,” Mira teased, lowering her mouth to Jess’s chest.

Jess gasped as Mira kissed her breasts, and while it was hot when Mira talked dirty, it was even more hot when she was actually touching and kissing her.  “Please. Please keep on doing that,” she said, her hands clenching the sheet. 

Mira looked up from Jess’s chest with a smile. “Of course,” She moved her mouth to Jess’s other breast. Jess, still turned on and wanting attention on both, moved her own hand to the breast Mira was neglecting.

“That’s beautiful,” Mira breathed when she noticed what Jess was doing. “Would you like to keep on doing that while I… pleasure you elsewhere?”

Jess nodded enthusiastically, and Mira smiled, pushing a few fingers underneath the band of Jess’s underwear and bringing them down to her knees. Jess pushed them off, her thighs bumping Mira’s face.

“Careful,” Mira laughed. “I know you’re eager, but I can’t do much if you bash my face in.”

“Stop teasing me and fuck me instead,” Jess protested, and Mira could tell even without the words that she was ready. She lowered her face between Jess’s legs, licking where she knew would turn her on the most.

“Mmm…” Jess almost purred, as Mira ate her out. Jess was warm and wet, and Mira smiled as she felt her face getting messier, glad that Jess was liking what she was doing. She hadn’t been with many women, but she did know how to respond to obvious pleasure. She moved up to suck on Jess’s clit, pushing two fingers inside her and delighting in how Jess’s body pressed around her in the best way.

“Fuck, Mira,” Jess panted, as one of her hands fell to her side.

When Jess came, Mira continued licking her gently through it, until Jess’s legs relaxed on the sheets. 

“That was great. I guess you have a taste for more than just good food,” Jess joked, as Mira collapsed next to her on the bed.

Mira laughed, blushing, as Jess captured her lips with hers. 

“Now it’s  _ my  _ turn,” Jess beamed, as her hand moved its way down to sink its way between Mira’s thighs.

“I do believe it is,” Mira smiled, pushing closer to Jess.


End file.
